Chasing Lightning
by adianna214
Summary: My mlp oc married to human Lt. Cmdr. Data, he dies, then she meets the ninja, and just random misadventures happened. There. Nuff said.
It all started with the night of the attack.
My name? Chyenne Lyons. Or it used to be, before my parents died in a fire when I was sixteen. My name then became Lightning Chaser, Second Princess of Lunaria. Five hundred or so years later I was wed to Dorian Julien, or Data, as a nickname. Dorian had dark, flat brown hair, pale white skin, and the strangest eyes you could ever see. The whites of his eyes were pink while his irises were a luminous green. Strange combination, even by my standards, and that's saying something, because I've seen just about everything. Anyway, our two children, Zeppelin and Appoline, twin brother and sister, were asleep in their bedroom across the hall, Appoline's side was pink to match her skin, Zeppelin's blue to match his.

Dory and I slept in the master suite in a king sized bed with purple cloud pillows, lavender fleece quilts, non-stick cotton candy sheets complimentary of my friend and trusted colleague Discord, and a wobblewood headboard made from trees cut from Blue Moon Forest, Province 14, with the walls of the room painted with blue and purple mosaics depicting Mother Luna's reign of Lunaria in the beginning of Lunaria's existence.

I woke up to the sound of gunshot. I rubbed my eyes and nudged Dorian awake. "Dory," I whispered in fear, "Dory, wake up." He snored and mumbled, "Just five more minutes, Zane..." I tilted my head in confusion. He just said his brother's name in his sleep. But Zane Julien was dead. Has been for the last twenty years. He would have been twenty-seven last week if he was still alive.

I pushed him off the bed to see what would happen. "WAKE! UP!" I whisper-screamed at him. As he fell off, he gave a startled help. When he got off the floor, he gave me a bemused look. "What the heck was that for?!" He said loudly.

I shushed him. "There's somebody downstairs, shooting a gun. We need to leave. Grab Zap and I'll get Apple." Those were our nicknames for our kids. Zap was Zeppelin and Apple was Appoline. Anyway, we needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

We ran across the hall to the children's room to wake them up. I tiptoed over to Appoline's bed and nudged her. Thank Mother Night that she was a light sleeper. She moaned softly as she awoke. "M-Mommy? What's going on? I tried to go to sleep, but I heard loud banging. Mommy, I'm scared." She started to cry.

I looked at the door in fear. "Apple, you're gonna alert the bad guys to come up here. It'll be fine, sweetie... I promise." She looked up at me. I heard a yawn from across the room. I turned and saw Zap was awake. "Ugh... Dad, what gives? I'm trying to get some shuteye right now. Can't you see it's..." He turned to look at the clock. "Can't you see it's three in the twilight? We have our tutor in the dusk!" Lunarians had no sun. We only had our moon. Our precious Mother Luna's power watched us.

I picked up Apple and hid her in my cloak. "Dory, grab Zap and hid him in your cloak! Quickly, they're coming!"

"Who's coming, Mama?" Zap asked.  
I grabbed Apple's Lunar Princess doll. She couldn't sleep in peace without it. "Bad people are coming, my little warrior, and we must flee! Now!" I opened the closet and snatched four backpacks for emergency escapes. I tossed two to Dorian. "Hurry, Dory! We must leave before they catch us!" Just then the door was smashed into bits. Lunar Guards filed in the room. "Princess Lightning Chaser, by order of Queen Paulamena Dianna Pieus, you and your family are hereby placed under arrest for crimes of wedding an outsider. Take them, boys!" That last bit he barked at his comrades.

Wedding an outsider! How dare he! Dory was a legal citizen of Lunaria! About 90 percent of the population were born outsiders! That's when I made a snap decision. "Run!" I shouted at my family.

Dory and I used our magic to summon our wings and crash the window to escape. I summoned a portal while still keeping a hold on my daughter. Dorian had a hold on our son, as I could still hear him whimpering from Dory's arms. "Portalia Ninjago!" I chanted. The portal turned a mixture of red, gold, and purple. "Data, come on!" I yelled at him. Then I heard something I thought I'd never hear.

Dorian's pained scream as shots were fired.

The only thing that went through my mind was if Dorian had survived. And what about Zap? I turned around and saw that Zap had wings as well, blue feathered wings, and was flapping around in fear as his father plummeted to the ground. I used levitation to keep him from falling to the ground.

As I lifted him through the portal, I saw that he was bleeding. We had to get him to a doctor... And fast! With a scream of fear, I pushed my children and myself through the portal... To a world that I'd hope would help us.  



End file.
